


irresistible

by crankgameplays



Category: Jackspeticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ??? I guess it's cheating idk, Cheating, Felix and mark hate each other, M/M, THE FELIX AND JACK IS JUST A BACKGROUND ASPECT, THIS IS A SEPTIPLIER FANFIC, but they don't add much to the story, don't hate me, im sorry, just read it, like wade and bob and such, the are other brief characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: jack just can't resist mark





	

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, I watch a lot of vines,,, you can thank those edits for this

jack was new to this whole indy popcon thing. was new to this whole YouTube thing, really. sure, he knew almost all the people here, knew their names and their intros and outros, watched all their videos, even had some of them memorized, but he had never even dreamed of meeting them, let alone becoming one of them. his long term (if you could consider just over six months long term) boyfriend felix had convinced jack to join YouTube just a few months before they began going out. jacks channel had been growing steadily but, after pewdiepies shoutout once they had started dating, his channel had grown exponentially. so much so, that he was apparently invited to be a guest at an envent he had only ever dreamed of going to. he was just looking around, taking in the sheer hugeness of the place, staring in awe as his heart raced against his rib cage. he hadn't expected it when a large, warm hand tugged on his shirt, pulling him flush against him as a warm voice sang in his ear.

"we're all goofy goobers yeah!" jack calmed the panic in his chest at marks stupid antics, pushing his entire body against mark in a struggle to push himself up straight. once he had, there was mark, warm brown eyes staring straight down at him with a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. jack knew of markiplier before he had even knew of pewdiepie, had watched him religiously, so much so that it even creeped himself out sometimes. after jacks channel had begun to grown, with the help of felix, he has begun to collab with bigger youtubers. mark was one of the first, and one of his favorites. he had shyly stuttered his way through introductions, trying not to seem too nervous as he watched marks scratchy picture through the skype call. he tried not to seem to awkward as he met his idol, but in all honestly, he had never clicked faster with someone in his whole life. they got along spectacularly, and something just felt right whenever he was with mark, like a feeling of warmth that spread through his entire body and made him feel at home. as their friendship grew, so did the feeling, and jack had suspected the little fanboy crush he had on mark had never went away. but he had felix now, and that's what mattered. 

"hi," he muttered nervously to mark. mark tilted his head slightly and leaned in very close, and jack felt his heart stop. he resisted the urge to look around for felix, knowing his boyfriend was off greeting fans somewhere. mark wouldn't kiss him right here in front of all these people. 

"jack - i," he spoke lowly, took in a deep breath, opened his mouth, and, "TOP O' THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES!" jack was so startled that he fell from marks grip, landing hard on his ass as mark bent over in laughter, clutching his stomach. jack gave his heart a minute to stop pounding irrationally fast before standing up, slapping marks shoulder. 

"you twat!" he exclaimed, trying not to dissolve into laughter just like mark. his efforts failed, though, and soon the two youtubers were on their knees, trying to breathe through silent laughter. it was gonna be a good con. 

*

"hey, buddy, you alright?" mark asked as he dropped into a seat next to jack. 

"huh? oh, yeah, just watching felix. he's so cute when he's with the fans," jack grinned as he looked over at his boyfriend, missing the way marks smile dropped an inch. 

"oh, well, there's a guy with bagpipes over there lookin like he's about to spit some wicked beats," jack rolled his eyes at marks choice of words. what a walking ball of memes. "wanna go mess around with some of the fans for a bit?" jack looked over to mark, who looked so hopeful, and broke into a grin.

"sure, bro, let's go listen to some sick bagpipeing," jack stood up, reaching his hand out for mark. he took it and pulled himself up, dropping it almost instantly. jack tried not to hate himself for the disappointment he felt at the loss. he followed behind mark closely, trying not to get lost in the huge crowds of people. soon they had reached the bagpipe player, and jack was not disappointed at the sounds coming from him. he laughed as the man hit a sour note, mark yelling "boo!" at him before the crowd began to clap. the wonderful man playing the bagpipes spit out a wonderful tune and jack began to dance along, mark joining a few seconds after. they danced around like idiots, jack using every restraint in him not to burst into laughter and ruin it all. he listened to the crowd laugh as him and mark crowded around the guy, hip thrusting and all around being dumb. he grabbed the guys hair, pretending to make out with him before quickly being cut off by mark. 

"no no no no no," the entire crowd had a huge laugh, and jack felt lighter than air as he hugged the bagpipe man and fell into place behind mark. he was surrounded by people who adored him, and he was right behind his favorite YouTuber of all time, taking in the smooth scent of pine and citrus that overtook marks body. things couldn't be better. 

*

things may not have been able to be better, but they could be worse. it was indy popcon day number two, and jack went on stage with mark in less than an hour. he was backstage, ringing his hands together, shoving them in his pocket, taking them back out, sitting down, standing up, pacing, on the verge of ripping his hair out. he just couldn't help his nervous fidgeting, he was scared out of his mind. 

"jack, buddy, you alright?" mark had been watching him on and off for about thirty minutes, coming in and out of backstage and staying for increasingly long periods of time as he became more and more worried over jack. jack hadnt even noticed him until he had spoken. he jumped about a mile into the air, and mark would have laughed if he wasn't so worried. "relax, buddy it's me. you okay?" at jacks slow shake of the head, mark set the stuff he was carrying down and walked over to jack. he grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping his pacing and rubbing slow circles into his shoulders. 

"listen, jack, you're gonna do great. okay? everyone loves you to death, and thinks you're hilarious and charming and adorable, alright? you're the greatest addition to my panel that anyone could ask for, and im honored that you joined. and, no matter how scared you get, ill be here. okay?" mark spoke soft and warm, comfort seeping through jacks skin and into his bones as he slowly relaxed under marks touch and warm smile. 

"thank you, mark," jack said back quietly, and mark just nodded.

"anytime, little leprechaun." mark pulled jack into a warm hug, muscular body overpowering jacks. 

"what's going on here?" felix's soft accent cut through the silence of backstage, and mark and jack jumped away like they had been burned. it's not that they were doing anything wrong, really, it's that only jack, bob, wade, and tyler knew of mark and felix's intense dislike of each other. they had used to be friends, sure, but that had soon fell away in an argument that no one had ever heard the details of. they put up a good farce for the fans, of course, playing videos games together and hugging each other, tweeting at each other and laughing with each other. they'd make great actors, really. jack walked over to his angry boyfriend, setting one hand on his shoulder and noting the way his anger deflated almost instantly. 

"relax, baby," he cooed into felix's ear. "mark was just calming down my nerves for the panel. it's okay," jacks gentle Irish tone calmed felix almost instantly, and when he looked back around for mark, he was no where to be seen. jack squashed the disappointment, turned it into indifference, and turned back to his boyfriend with a smile. 

*

throughout the entire panel, mark touched him. not sexually, of course, but calming. touching his thighs when he felt jacks leg jerk up and down, holding his hand under the table when he saw his fingers shake, touching his shoulder lightly when his arm went up for jack to bite at his nails. all panel long, mark watched him discreetly, looking for the warning signs of nerves and quelling them before jack had even begun to feel them. by the end of the panel, he read jack like a book, better than jack could read himself. mark was a quick learner. and it was driving him crazy. all panel long, as the touches became more frequent, more skillfully placed, more comforting, jacks nerves melted away like butter. but, he didn't want the touches to stop. so he faked it. faked the little jerk of his arm, a little tremor of his hand, a little twitch of his lip, all to make mark continue to touch him. all it did was make jack wanna shove into marks seat, jump on his lap and grab his hair and kiss him for all the world to see. he knew it wasn't fair, wasn't fair to felix that the feelings he felt for mark were so strong. he couldn't help himself. he had feelings for felix too, of course, they just weren't as strong as the ones he felt for the ball of sunshine laughing next to him. jack couldn't take it anymore. they had barely even made it backstage before jack had pounced on him. he waited for wade and bob and tyler to leave before grabbing mark by the back of the shirt, spinning him around, and shoving their lips together. it was messy and jack had missed, kissing his chin instead of his lips, but mark had gotten the point and had fixed it for him, bending down slightly so their lips slotted together. time seemed to slow down as jack tried his best to pour all his feelings into the kiss. it lasted for all of a second before mark was being ripped away from him. jack barely had time to register what had happened. a flash of skin, a burst of red, an angry swedish voice yelling. felix had caught them. felix had punched mark, straight in the nose. mark, who was now bleeding, staring with round eyes at the angry swede who was ranting a mile a minute. 

"felix!" jack screamed. "you punched him! you just punched mark! jesus christ!" he made to take a step towards mark but felix turned towards him, blue eyes blazing with anger that softened the slightest bit with they met jacks. 

"i should punch you too," felix growled and jack flinched, closing his eyes tight. felix had never spoken to him this way, ever. 

"lay a hand on him and see what the fuck happens," marks reply would have been menacing, if it had not been nasally and thick with blood. jack carefully skirted around felix and made his way to mark, resting a hand on his shoulder. he had many words for felix, but they were for later, when mark wasn't bleeding all over the floor. he began to walk mark away carefully, and felix's eyes widened in hurt. jacks heart only broke a tiny bit. he was, frankly, terrified of felix at this point and pissed at him for what he had done. 

"you're choosing him over me?" felix's voice was strong despite the hurt in his eyes. hurt that faded away to anger, felix's fists clenching at his side. "i swear to fuck, jack, don't you dare leave with him." he growled. 

"or what? you'll punch me too?" when felix didn't answer, jack shook his head. "goodbye, felix." 

*

after jack had managed to get mark into his hotel room, he set about cleaning up his bruised nose. 

"not broken," he relayed his thoughts to mark. "just bruised," he brushed the blood away carefully with a wet paper towel. 

"why me?" marks voice was still thick, but less so and no longer nasally. "why me over him?" 

jack looked up at him with a slight grin. "i just can't resist you, markimoo." mark laughed and shook his head slightly. things were quiet as jack wet another paper towel and used it to wipe away more blood. "that fight you and felix had, it happened right around when we started dating. didn't it?" he looked up at mark, who signed softly and nodded. 

"yeah," he mumbled. "he knew i watched your videos a lot and knew that i thought you were attractive and that i had a little YouTube crush on you. once you guys started dating properly, he threatened me, saying all this stuff about how i should leave you alone now that you were taken and what not. all over protective boyfriend stuff. i told him you should make the choice on your own and i guess he didn't like that. i didn't listen to him, obviously," he shrugged. "he was talking lots of shit, saying if i ever touched you he would beat my ass. basically just going ape shit crazy. so i just cut him off." jack finished cleaning off the blood and stared up at mark. 

"wow," he whispered. "i never thought felix would be like that." 

mark just shrugged and leaned down close to jacks face. "he's not important right now, is he?" he whispered before pressing their lips together. 

* 

that night, as mark and jack lay together in bed, marks phone went off with a Twitter notification.

'@pewdiepie: @markiplier boyfriend stealing whore'

mark laughed quietly. he opened his camera app, leaned down, and captured jacks lips in a soft kiss. he snapped a quick picture and added it to the tweet he responded to felix with.

'@markiplier: @pewdiepie oh that was your boy? i thought i recognized him.' 


End file.
